The Way You Move
by knowthescore
Summary: Short one- shot about how Santana loves to watch Brittany move. : R&R!


**A/N: Hiiiiii everyone. *sheepish wave. So, I know I haven't uploaded a chapter for either of my other stories in kind of a while, but I promise I'm working on them! It shall be further explained when I do upload them. :) In the meantime, I just had to get this little one-shot out of my brain, so I'm really sorry if it's like complete shit. Haha, I hope you enjoy anyway. :) I don't own Glee and etcetera, etcetera. (I'm actually rather mad at them, first listen of Season Four wasn't working for me so I straight- up tweeted them and complained. I feel like such a rebel.)**

The Way You Move 

There's something to be said about the way you move. Only, it's hard to put into words.

The way you walk thrills me. You're not even walking, really, you're gliding. You glide from one end of the hallway to the other, and I can't help but stop and watch you do it.

It's amazing how your entire body engages me. When you're singing in Glee and want me next to you, every inch of you leans towards me, coaxing me out of my seat.

And it always works.

When you kiss me, it entrances me how your whole body responds. One hand will tangle in my hair and one will bring our hips together or stroke the small hairs at the base of my neck or rest over my heart. That's my favorite part of kissing you- how I can feel your body thrum in response to us touching. How your own pulse quickens at the feeling of my bursting heart under your fingertips.

But, love; there's nothing quite like watching you dance.

When we were nine, our mothers signed us up for Beginning Ballet. You quickly became the top in our class, leaving me and everyone else behind. I could hold my own, of course, but I was nothing compared to you. You never slowed, and until Mike joined our lessons when we were twelve, no one was able to keep up with you, either. He was, though.

I distinctly remember hating him.

Suddenly you always had a partner; he was cute, strong, and clearly a better dancer than I. There wasn't really a need for me to partner with you anymore, for you to guide me through the partnered dances. I quickly dropped out of the class as you and Mike got paired up more and more often.

It took me a year and a half to go to one of your performances. My mom just thought that I had grown to hate ballet, and I wouldn't watch it, even for you. That wasn't the reason at all.

So the first time I ever saw you perform, we were almost fifteen. Watching you capture that stage and captivate the audience with your first solo- I knew that the flipping feeling in my stomach would never let me miss another of your performances.

It took me until one of the first performances in our sixteenth year to figure out what that flipping feeling meant.

You've always said one of your very favorite things is to dance with me. You love holding me close to you, swaying in tandem, or twirling me across the floor. It's one of the things I wish I had known when we were younger. Maybe I would've felt like enough. I get why you love to dance with me. I, too, feel most at home with you in my arms.

You're an amazing dancer. It's beautiful that you move so much. I like to call you my baby rabbit, always hopping from one place to the next. You say you can't help it; that the pull to place your limbs a certain way overwhelms you sometimes and you have to do what it tells you. You say it's the gremlin you accidentally ate once, but I know it's your irrevocable talent.

Maybe for this reason, the way we hold each other in the moments before sleep is my favorite thing. We just lay there, a pile of limbs, cherishing our closeness and the synched beating of our hearts. I love you so much, and when you kiss your way to my ear and whisper "I never, ever, want to move from your arms." my love grows every time. Because with me, you always get to choose when we move and when we just… stay.

**A/N: So there's that! Hooraaaaaay! Haha if you wanted to let me know what you think of it, I'd still be down for that. :) Follow me on tumblr, knowthescore246 dot tumlr dot com! :) Hearts to you all!**


End file.
